


Playing Dress Up

by GuixonLove



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Everett accidentally gets dressed in T'Challa's clothes garnering amusement from his lovers





	Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the fabulous Jordyn!

Everett groans in annoyance when his alarm goes off, the piercing beep yanking him out of a very deep sleep. He reaches over and turns it off, silently cursing his lovers for keeping him up most of the night. 

Still half asleep, he goes into the closet and pulls on the first items of clothing he grabs before shuffling out of the bedroom and heading towards the kitchen. 

“Morning,” he mumbles to Stephen who is sitting at the table reading the paper. Stephen hums in response, too engrossed in the article he’s reading. Everett affectionately ruffles Stephen’s hair before making a beeline for the coffee maker. As he’s pulling a mug down from the cabinet, he hears a bark of laughter behind him. 

Everett whirls around and sees Stephen holding his sides while laughing. He narrows his eyes and snaps, “What?”

“Have you shrunk overnight?”

Everett glares at Stephen and folds his arms across his chest. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Stephen gets to his feet and comes to stand in front of Everett. “Your clothes are a bit too big,” he replies as he playfully tugs on the front of Everett’s too big t-shirt. 

For the first time since he’s woken up, Everett looks down and realizes that in his half asleep state, he’d put on T’Challa’s clothes instead of his own. 

Before he can formulate a response, T’Challa walks into the kitchen and pauses in the doorway. He looks from Everett to Stephen a few times before saying, “Those are my clothes.”

Everett rolls his eyes and retorts, “Really? I had no idea!”

Stephen chuckles and crosses the kitchen to kiss T’Challa good morning. “Ignore Mr. Scrooge. He hasn’t had his coffee yet,” he tells him. 

“Hey! I wouldn’t be grumpy if you two hadn’t insisted on keeping me up at all hours!”

T’Challa grins wickedly. “You weren’t complaining when I had my mouth on your-”

“Zip it!” Everett can feel his cheeks heating with a flush at the memory of the night before. He shoots a glare at both men before spinning back around to finish making his coffee, ignoring the boisterous laughter behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Come say to me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared) and Twitter (Hawkeye_Squared)!


End file.
